1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filler neck insert to be removably attached to a capless fuel tank filler neck of a motor vehicle so that a source of pressure (e.g., a vapor) or a source of vacuum can be coupled to the fuel tank of the vehicle by way of the filler neck insert and the filler neck to enable the fuel tank to be tested for leaks.
2. Background Art
Fuel tanks, vapor lines and components associated therewith of a motor vehicle are known to experience cracks, holes and fissures for a variety of reasons. By way of a first example, a rock or another object encountered along the roadway may strike the fuel tank while the vehicle is in motion. By way of another example, normal wear and tear and/or the caustic effects of gasoline may, over time, cause the fuel tank, vapor lines and components to degrade. In either case, because the damage caused to the fuel tank is typically very small, such damage is often difficult to detect and locate to enable repairs to be made. The result of not being able to accurately locate and repair the damage is that fuel fluid and/or vapor may leak from the fuel tank, vapor lines or components, whereby the environment is exposed to toxic fumes.
It has been known to generate and deliver a visible vapor (sometimes known as “smoke”) to a dosed fluid system in order to detect the presence and location of leaks by visually inspecting the system for any vapor escaping therefrom. In this regard, vapor can be delivered to a fuel tank by way of the fuel tank filler neck in order to pressurize the fuel tank to be tested for leaks. However, in the case of a capless fuel tank filler neck, it has proven to be difficult to reliably couple a source of pressure to the throat of the filler neck. It has also proven to be difficult to adequately maintain the pressure in the tank to enable a pressure test to be completed. That is, because of its construction, pressure has been known to leak from the fuel tank as a consequence of inadequate sealing between the pressure source and the filler neck.
What would therefore be desirable is a low-cost, easy to install, and reusable insert by which a pressure or vacuum source can be efficiently and reliably coupled to a capless fuel tank filler neck of the fuel tank of a motor vehicle so that the fuel tank can be tested for leaks.